Westerville South Marching Band Thingstoknow
by marchingninja
Summary: events that happened in band that not many people know about. Anywho please review! Uber thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Westerville South Marching band things to know

Throwing babies is a good term.

Being called a "Nate Wahl" is NOT good.

Kneepads are not welcome when you have to kneel.

Anal rape is a sign of love

Don't be afraid to say "NEEEE"!!

Try and keep your black status to yourself.

Mr. D is Italian not white.

Stand battles are normal.

5 year old tissues are normal to find in lockers with old rewards

If you ever fall on the band room floor, DON'T BREATH IN!

It has been proven that mold IS growing on the floor. (samples were taken for a science project and most of it was in the trumpet section.)

There are nearly 5 band couples each year.

Steve is awesome, but taken.

Grayson is awesome, but crazy.

The flutes are the sluts.

The trumpets have ego

Geho is only kept around because of his awesome Napoleon Dynamite impersonation. (Its true Mr. D said it aloud.)

Chris is the only emo who wore all black in 95 heat at band camp.

OSU invitational was the BEST competition EVER!!!!

Playing stop and go with gay trumpet players is AWESOME!

Gummy bears "did it" in the low brass room.

Some chalk was needed.

Madlibs are NOT for freshman.

The Hippo DOES have a gun, and WILL shank people.

Just ask Steve.

Any information on this pink hippo named Bruce please contact WSHS.

NEVER PICTURE MR.D IN A PINK BIKINI WITH SPOTTS IN CERTAIN PLACES.

OR HORIZONTAL STRIPES.

Pimping out a lift will make it see-in-the-dark.

Bozaik is naturally creepy.

But also innocent

Hugging Mr. D is an invitation to die.

"Forward march" is a command to run over the other section

If you have one of the twins in your section you will have the loudest.

Nicknames get acquired fast.

Pickle is NOT his real name

Our hats make us cool and different, NOT gay cowboys.

Hugs are given with and without consent.

Daniel is prone to rape you with his baritone, so look out.

If you feel something hard pressing on your back, it is not necessarily a penis, please consider it to be an instrument or finger before screaming "He's raping me for real!"

It is NOT a bird, Allen! It is a penis!

Gantlets can be used to unlock the band room door, if you lucky.

Mr. D is VERY lucky to get his super model wife, just don't say it to his face.

Mr. Etienne is NOT insane, just special.

In our hearts

Don't use A.D.D. as an excuse, that's already true for everyone else.

"Hey Joe" is an awesome exercise.

Monty Python is an over used reference.

Steve might threaten you but he really doesn't mean it.

The drumline never sticks with their music.

People fell in all of our videos last year, so don't be afraid.

When it has just rained, don't back March through the baseball field. The entire melody was lost and our shoes were all muddy, it was fun.

The trombones are the LOUDEST section and most awesome

Being called a "tromboner" is not a compliment for a girl, but it will be used often.

The clarinets can do yoga.

The drumline disappears for all of band camp.

Mrs. Santelli is a main source for great quotes.

Mr. D will NEVER have kids, so don't suggest it.

Need a hug, go to the twins

there are many things to know so I'll stop here.


	2. Chapter 2

Westerville South things-to-know 2

Well I found out that a lot of people really liked the first one so heres some more.

Weapons pop out of people's instruments, like all the bells have chainsaws.

L'nard IS his real name.

Put A LOT of emphasis on the L.

Lillian does not have a cheer, but soon will.

Tom does and it's called the tom song, go figure.

Tom is a lot smarter and more innocent than Ben.

DO NOT WALK INTO A ROOM ALONE WITH BEN!

Jimmy is NOT your friend.

Don't ever mention Nate Wahl in front of Jimmy that is a one-way ticket to death.

A trombone has and WILL hit you in the head with the slide.

Jordan WILL EAT YOU!

SHE IS A BLACK HOLE!

The Mommies are not dead.

Mrs. Morlan and Mrs. Mommie are NOT together.

There is A.I.D. 's in one of the sound proof rooms. Were do you think I got it from?

Anime is popular topic.

Emo's are made fun of.

But loved.

Mr. D is 26 not any older so don't say so.

Mr.D loves his dog, Mr. Frodo.

Pocky will lure Mr. D out of his office.

Mr.D loves pocky.

And so does Mr. Stoll.

Stoll sucks.

He stole my pocky.

We march, we don't walk.

We sometimes dance.

The guard does sleep in the band room, don't bother them.

Yaoi fanfictions were read during band camp.

According to Erin, my second wife, they were kinky.

…very kinky.

Running laps are not fun, except if you are in cross-country.

The pit does know how to march, they just don't.

Thomas is tall, yes. But Mikley was taller.

Old 70's music is awesome.

Super man is an AWESOME warm-up.

Tyler is basically deaf so talk to him LOUDLY!

I SAID LOUDLY!

Mr. D does not like anime.

There are many other things to know so I'll stop here…


	3. Chapter 3

Westerville south marching band things to know 3

Well enjoy this one!

The low brass room is for the low brass, thus the name low brass room.

Naked time in the low brass room means people have/will/and can get naked.

Just ask Steve.

The chalk on the field is almost NEVER right.

The chalk is NOT to be eaten.

Even when dared.

Mr. D's chair is comfy, but is Mr. D's chair.

Except that time we had a sub in Concert band and the dude like fell asleep in it.

Eww…

Grayson has fallen asleep during band, in his chair, with his saxophone in his mouth.

It's really funny.

Conner was an awesome senior.

Herb was a creep.

Corey was gay and awesome.

The flutes are still sluts.

The clarinets are o.k.

I have one behind me so I cant say anything bad.

Oh no she has her clarinet…

NOOOO DON'T HURT ME THERE!!!

Writing someone's phone number on the board is funny.

But people will call it.

Believe me Nashell and my sister and I called it and some dude answered it.

Creepy!

A slinky was used for a jump rope last year.

It was called the I-slinky.

Like our I-pod teaching tool.

Which Mr.D broke.

YIPPE!

There is a TON of those paper decorations all over the band room for the parties we have.

It won't come done.

Not even for our Asian.

Well our tall one.

Brad is a douche.

Brad is a big douche.

Brad is a dou-u-uuche.

Now sing that to the melody chorus for 'in the stone'

……

…

…

Now wasn't it funny?

there are many things to know so I'll stop here.


	4. Chapter 4

Westerville South Marching band things to know 4

Enjoy!

Mr. D does NOT endorse the use of Band steroids.

J Paul SUCKS at tuba.

…and he knows it.

Make sure you wear the appropriate bra while running laps, and NO low cut shirts

…you know what I'm getting at.

Abbey LOVES, LOVES, LOVES bugs and every thing vegan.

So don't kill anything in front of her.

Having gay couples in the band are common and probably NOT real.

Ex.: Erin and Katherine, Katherine and Abbey, Abbey and Dezeria.

The flutes are sluts.

Our piccolo WAS in tune, before somebody shoved her piccolo up her butt.

You are a stupid freshman, even if you know your not.

ALAN ITS NOT A BIRD, IT'S A FREAKIN PENIS!!!!!!!!!

Mr. D can and will upstage his students if he knows he can.

The clarinets can and will practice in any room they can find.

The trombones can/will/have practiced outside because all the other rooms were locked and the stupid, slutty cheerleaders took the lunchroom.

We HATE it when the football team gets to eat a HUGE dinner before their games and we have 2-hour practices for dinner.

Corey is cute and not the gay one from freshman year.

Erin also LOVES Corey so don't…. touch him…err anything.

There are many things to know so I'll stop here.


	5. Chapter 5

Westerville South things-to-know 5

Enjoy!

The guard section leader is a brat.

Freshman should NOT advice any kind of change to veterans

There have been fights with and about clarinets.

They have all ended badly.

L'nard does have black status.

…But Ian has more.

We WILL practice if it is raining cats and dogs.

I mean that literally.

STOP CONPLAING AND JUST MARCH THROUGH THE PUDDLE!

Jordan Morlan does NOT remember her original hair color and probably NEVER will.

Do not feed the Jordan Morlan.

Sleeping on the bus is normal.

Sleeping with someone else on the bus is normal.

Sleeping with someone else of the same sex on the bus is normal.

The guard's hair is hard.

We all want a guy guard member, just one that isn't fat.

Marchella is annoying.

Mr. D's wife is there to make sure HE doesn't hurt himself.

Don't ever give Mr.D a riffle or saber, he will throw in correctly and end up hurting himself like last time.

There are many other things to know but I'll stop there.


	6. Chapter 6

Westerville South Marching band things to know 6

Enjoy!

1. There are/will/have been many giant or small holes in the walls of the low brass room.

2. Reading yaoi fan fictions at band camp was fun.

3. We will all miss Steve.

4.Some will miss Gryson

5.The flutes are sluts.

6. The band camp field sucks and has holes in it.

7. Dezeray and Abby are not lesbians because they did what Steve said and had sex on the bus.

8. Practicing till 2 in the morning at band camp is normal.

9. Chris' bed is never to be slept in by anyone else.

10. At band camp the people in Alan's room played the super hero game.

11. Thank god the girls and boys cabins were separate.

12. 'Cause someone was King Kong.

13. EEPPP!

14. The couches at band camp are very comfy.

15. The food SUCKED! (If you can call it food)

16. Were going back next year.

17. YA!

18. The marching band was discontinued…

19. 'Cause we were too awesome to be at their school.

20. Jordan 2 is not his real name.

21. Jordan Tui is his real name.

22. Mr. D's golf cart would be cool to drive.

23. But he has to use it to drive 5ft so we don't have time to steal it.

24. ALAN DO NOT PUT A HAT ON THE PENIS BIRD!

25. Audrey smashed, broke, one of the soundproof room doors with a piano.

26. Uh-oh

27 The flutes are NEVER in tune.

28. The trombones nearly are always in tune.

29. Samari, one of the trumpets, is going to Brazil.

30. He has to learn Portuguese.

31. Abby hearts vegan.

32. I get a cool bray!

33. Nearly all the guard is quitting (some only coming back to torture section leaders)

34. 'Cause of people who were stupid this year…

35. …Yeah.

36. Guard instructors coming in sucks (says Linda)

37. Nobody knows rifle for the guard (not even Dez.)

38. About 25 of the band are anime otakus.

39. 5 are yaoi fangirls (YAOI PADDLE)

40. There are a lot more things to know but I'll stop there.


End file.
